


The Price You Pay

by meloshi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, but it got so much attention over there, god this is horrible, so here it is, this is awful, ugh i regret this fic so much, you may remember this from such places as fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloshi/pseuds/meloshi
Summary: Shintaro has had it with Kuroha. He needs to get him on his medication at any costs. Those costs including cross dressing for his boyfriend, arguing with his sister, and having an awkward conversation with Mary.Originally Published: Fanfiction.Net - 05/11/2014





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so o l d and a w f u l  
> im sorry guys  
> take it, ignore me, forget this ever happened, oof it hurts to read my old writing

"Kuroha! You have to!" Shintaro shouted at his boyfriend. Kuroha hissed at him.

  
"I'm not going on any medication." Shintaro groaned. He was so annoying sometimes!

  
"We've been through this already! You have to!"

  
"NO!" Shintaro was pissed off now. He'd been arguing with Kuroha for ages about this and this was the last straw.

  
"You're talking the god damn medication or I swear to Soda I will leave you forever!" The neet was serious. Anything he swore to Soda he really meant. He'd rather leave him than let him go about killing things. Like that one time he tried to kill Tono to feed him to his snakes (Azami, Shion and Queen) but that's another story for a different time, maybe I'll tell you it later?

"Fine..."

"I'm not talking no for an answer anymore Kuroha. You're talking the medication!"

"I said fine!" Kuroha repeated.

"Oh... Good."

"But you have to do something for me, Okay Shin-Chan~?" The snake smiled. Shintaro was suspicious but he really couldn't say no, after all he'd just have to persuade him all over again.

"What is it?" Kuroha leaned closer to Shintaro and whispered in his ear. As he did, the Hiki-NEET's face burned a crimson red.

As I said though, he couldn't say no...

* * *

"Momo-Chan?" Shintaro called out to his younger sister. Where the hell was she?! He knew she had a day off of idol activities so she was either with Mary or catching up on studying... He doubted it was the latter.

He heard a smash... Yep. She was coming...

"Ah! Onii-san, what do you want?" Momo smiled at her brother. God she looked so innocent - he didn't want to ask or make her think about it.

"Um well you see... I just wanted to ask if I could..." Shintaro pondered on how to make it no so straight forward. His little sister looked at him expectantly.

"If I... Umm... I-If I could..."

"Come on. Spit it out! I haven't got all day!"

"Liar! You have the whole day off from doing idol stuff!"

"But I really want to read the next chapter of this new manga!"

"You should be studying!"

"And what are you doing?!"

"Hey! Unlike a certain younger sister of mine I actually get good grades!"

"I try my hardest!" The Kisaragi siblings bickered and bickered and it didn't seem to have an end until Mary had stopped at their house to find the two of them shouting at each other

* * *

 

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SODA?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME!"

"I'M SORRY THAT I LIKE COLA!"

"YOU BETTER BE!"

"I WAS BEING SARCOPHAGUS!"

"THE WORD'S SARCASTIC!"

"G-guys! Stop!" Mary screamed at the two of them. They froze on the spot. Mary sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them. Sibling fights...

"Okay then. Momo, Shintaro, what's going on. And one at a time please." The petite girl calmly questioned.

"Onii-san wanted to ask me something and then he started shouting at me!" Momo pleaded acting as if she wasn't the one to blame.

"Shintaro?"

"I just wanted to ask something and she made me super annoyed because she was rude first!"

"Okay so it's both of your faults. Momo you shouldn't have been rude to him and Shintaro you shouldn't have started shouting at her. Apologise. Now."

"...Sorry." The two of them said at the same time. Mary was pleased with herself. She'd done a good job of a good deed. Okay. Now was to finish the job properly, cleaning the whole mess up.

"So Shintaro. Ask Momo what you wanted to ask." Oh good soda not another person to have to say it in front of! Especially Mary. I mean she'd be all 'kyaaaa~ real life yaoi and oh my gosh it's between my friends! I can ask for more details!'

How he didn't want that was more than he didn't want to ask.

"I... I wanted to ask if I... If I could borrow..." The NEET shut his eyes and tried to not take too much time. He decided to just give up.

"Damn I can't take it! Momo let me borrow one of you stupid dresses so I can wear it for god damn Kuroha!" He started to blush furiously as the girls faces changed drastically. Momo's into shock, while Mary's into wonder and happiness.

"Okay?" Momo said still trying to process it.

"Ah but Momo-Chan, he doesn't have the same chest size as you so can I sew to a smaller size!" Mary offered eagerly. Momo agreed as she led them to her room. She sifted through her dresses and found one she didn't need anymore. It was black and it ended just above the knee (on Momo at least). It poofed out and had bright yellow frills and orange ribbons around the sleeves, neck and hem. There were multiple yellow belts loosely hanging around the waist. It was pretty... Looked like something Kuroha would like, as in the colours at least.

"Here you go Mary. Go Onii-san! I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting!" Momo teased obviously okay with it and not minding the fact he was gay.

"Okay, can I use some thread and a needle?" Mary asked as she draped the dress over her arms. Shintaro took her down the stairs and got the family sewing kit out.

Mary got to work and smiled as she worked. Why couldn't Shintaro have got a girlfriend like Mary? Kind, sweet, cute, innocent, trustworthy and happy. Unfortunately he was stuck with Kuroha... Rude, psychopathic, creepy, sexually assaulting him all the time and strange in general. Seriously he could be all cute sometimes (as in really friendly) or just pouncing on him and whispering sweet words into his ear harshly whilst screwing him into the bed until he was senseless, or begging for more, and making him feel so good, in so many ways at the same time... Wait what? Where the hell did that come from?! Oh Mary was speaking.

"Shintaro?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"So~ Could you tell me more about you and Kuroha?" Oh dear soda... She was. She was prying into his relationship and totally 'shipping' them already.

"Kuroha and I? Not much to tell after all we're just friends."

"Why are you wearing a dress for him then?" Mary asked pulling the needle and thread through the fabric again.

"Uhh... For drawing?" That was the worst lie he had ever made... "He needed a person to model for an art class! No girl would do it so he asked me." Damn he was making it less believable.

"Oh... Okay..." The girl softly smiled but looked disappointed. The two friends sat in utter silence until Mary declared her work done.  
"Ah! Finished! Here Shintaro, take it. Good luck." Mary waved the boy off and he knew he was going to need all the luck he could get if he was to return safely without anything happening

* * *

Shintaro had made it to Kuroha's house and was sent straight up the stairs to get changed. He put the dress on and he couldn't have felt more exposed. The fact he was taller than Momo shouldn't have made the dress only just cover his crotch. Mary must have done something to the dress, that's why she gave up on the whole Kuroha thing... He bent down and looked in the mirror. Freaking Soda! His ass was being shown off to the world to see. He quickly got up and brushed the dress down, as he blushed. Kuroha was going to see him like this... He wondered what the other boy would do.

Maybe he'd skip the foreplay and stretching and thrust into him relentlessly up against the mirror so he could watch his own expressions? Perhaps he'd make him straddle him and ride him taking it slowly but with each plunge into his tight little hole he'd hit his special spot dead on to make him see stars every time? He was getting horny just thinking of his boyfriend and him having sex.

He lay down on the bed and palmed himself roughly, moaning Kuroha's name repeatedly. The friction and pressure was amazing but he was having trouble with the finishing of the job. First he took of the black panties (yeah he'd wore girls underwear with the dress) and grasped his length. He could just about see the tip over the dress. Next he screwed his eyes shut and imagined Kuroha leaning over him and teasing on how he had adjusted to him and that he could only cum from his hand. He quickened his pace and screamed Kuroha's name as he felt as if he was about to release but he didn't. He hadn't cummed and now the black haired sex fiend was probably coming to see what the scream was for.

He had to unlock the door so he got up and walked over. As he did though his erection throbbed and the slit constantly grazed against the yellow frills or the dress hem. He successfully got the door unlocked just as he heard footsteps on the floorboards.

"You called?" Kuroha smiled slyly as he opened the door, only to be pulled inside and shoved against the wall. Shintaro stared at him hungrily, eyes glazed over with lust.

"What's gotten into you, Shin-Chan?" Kuroha laughed. The other male simply smashed his lips against Kuroha's lips. It was rough but their lips molded together perfectly. Shintaro pulled the snake to the bed, making him lie on top of him. He bucked his lips making his erection rub against Kuroha's thigh. God it felt good and... Wait? When had Kuroha invaded his mouth?! Well he wasn't going to complain, anyway it was going to happen sooner or later. Either way Shintaro pulled away and gasped for air.

"Please! I need you to-" Shintaro began.

"Hmm? Is that anyway to address your teacher?" The smirk on Kuroha's face sent chills down the NEET's spine. Roleplay?! He really didn't want to... But then he'd never get the satisfaction he needed.

"S-sir!"

"Yes Shin-Chan?"

"I've need your help with something!" Shintaro whined.

"Oh and what's that?" Shintaro reached down and lifted the skirt up to show of his hardened length.

"This..."

"Hmm? You want me to help? But how? You're going to have to show me what you want me to do." Damn it... Shintaro took one of Kuroha's hands and brought it down to wrap around his erection. He slid the hand upwards and down painfully slowly but there was definitely a difference from when he had done it himself. It felt so good that his hand let go of Kuroha's and just as he did  
the pace quickened.

"K-Kuroha!" Shintaro moaned loudly as he finally got to cum.

"What a naughty girl. Getting me all dirty. How are you going to clean this mess up?" Kuroha showed Shintaro his hand which was covered in his cum.

"Lick it off." Kuroha ordered. Shintaro wiggled out from underneath his boyfriend and got on all fours.

He gently took Kuroha's wrist and brought the hand to his lips. Giving it an experimental lick first he concluded it tasted quite bittersweet but not entirely horrible. He then started from the palm then moved onto the little finger putting it all in his mouth. To see if Kuroha was enjoying it, he looked up through his eyelashes. The older male had a slight blush on his face and he was looking straight at Shintaro. He moved to the next finger.

Soon he had finished cleaning Kuroha's hand.

"Sir do you want me to help you too?" Shintaro asked placing a hand on the obvious bulge in the other males trousers. Kuroha didn't respond. Shintaro pushes Kuroha back onto the bed and trailed his hands down his chest. He stopped at the waistband of the trousers and unbuttoned them, taking his sweet time. Next he simultaneously pulled both layers of fabric down and unsheathed the length. It always amazed Shintaro how long and thick it was but it was the fact he managed to get it inside of himself was the most amazing thing.

He took his face up to Kuroha's and gave him a quick kiss before ducking his head down and under his shirt to put one if his nipples between his lips. He suckled on it for a while then decided to begin on the hard length. He started pumping gently and sucked roughly.

'Why isn't he doing anything to stop me?' Shintaro thought to himself as he continued getting faster with his strokes and switching between the perked buds on Kuroha's chest. A loud growl was let out of the snake and Shintaro stopped and got out from under the shirt to look at his boyfriends face.

It was red and he had his eyes shut.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Shintaro asked sort of worried.

"Come here." Kuroha moaned and Shintaro obeyed. He was face to face with him and he leaned closer as Kuroha told him to so he could whisper in his ear.

"Prepare yourself for me would you?" Shintaro bit his lip and nodded. He sat up and spread his legs after Kuroha had gotten up too.

"Go on." The snake nodded. Shintaro was so embarrassed but it didn't stop him from fulfilling the wish of Kuroha. It was so he'd go on the medication so he had to. He licked his fingers thoroughly until they were completely wet, then he eased the first inside himself slowly.

"A-ahh~!" Shintaro gasped it was tight and felt weird. He wiggled his finger as it was inside and he felt backwards onto the bed. He pulled it halfway out then thrust it back in repeatedly. He then put another finger in and started scissoring himself. As he did the older of the two stripped quickly, leaving nothing on. Shintaro pulled his fingers apart and took a sharp intake of air. He stopped and Kuroha's eyes widened. He could see right inside in usually quiet boy and he almost jumped on him. Almost.

"Come on Shin-Chan. We haven't got all day." Kuroha smiled and reached over to help the boy.

"Keep your fingers like that." Kuroha whispered and gently inserted one of his own fingers.

"K-Kuroha!" Shintaro shouted in pleasure towards the intrusion, his hole tightening as he did.

"Come on... Loosen up would ya?" The snake cooed to the other. Shintaro breathed in and tried to relax but the finger that was moving about down there wasn't helping. He did his best but miserably failed. So Kuroha removed his own and Shintaro's two fingers.

"Well then, I guess you're ready." Kuroha seemed please but also not pleased at the same time. Whatever he was feeling didn't really matter at the moment since Shintaro lost that train of thought as soon as he felt something prodding at his entrance. The hiki-NEET was about to protest but just as the first syllable dropped from his lips, they were taken into a kiss and he was shoved into.

"Mmhph!" Shintaro screamed into the kiss. It was just Kuroha being Kuroha. Rough, messy sex. Not that Shintaro didn't like it - quite the opposite actually, he'd gotten used to it and enjoyed it. It was just a surprise because it was so sudden. The snake slid out but then went back in quickly. He did this repeatedly making the bed shake violently, breaking the kiss as it started to.

"Ku-roha sensei... Please touch me down there..." Shintaro whined guiding the other's hand down just like before.

"Okay Shin-Chan." Kuroha smiled and he began slowly, gradually getting faster and pumping in time to his thrusts.

It wasn't long before that special spot in Shintaro was hit making him see stars and overwhelm with pleasure. Shintaro chanted Kuroha's name repeatedly and soon released all over Kuroha's naked body and his sister's dress. He made a note to wash it and Kuroha continued to stroke him, milking as much out of him as he could.

"Shintaro can I?" Kuroha asked and the boy pulled him down.

"Do you even need to ask?" The NEET said kissing him the next second and he felt his boyfriends cum inside of him.

Kuroha pulled out completely and lay down next to Shintaro.

"Keep the dress, we'll use it again..." He grinned making Shintaro blush madly. The two of them lay there enjoying the afterglow until the next morning.

 


	2. The Snake Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat prequel to the Crossdressing Incident  
> Originally Published: Fanfiction.Net - 23/12/2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is old and literally just smut with way too much author participation in the writing  
> e n j o y ?

Where was she?! Tono was missing and Shintaro was freaking out. He never let Tono out of his room so where had she gone? The boy had asked both his sister and mother but neither of them knew and, of course, his boyfriend was no where to be found either.

"Ku-ro-ha!" Shintaro shouted enunciating each syllable, each just as loud as the last. The NEET knew the stupid snake had something to do with the missing rabbit. But why would he wanna hurt the cute ball of fluff? Tono was just adorabubble! Where hadn't he looked? The garden? No, he checked that first. Momo's room? No, he'd literally ransacked it already. Attic? Yes! The attic!

He slowly walked up the old stairs which led up to the highest room in the house. Shintaro hadn't been in the attic before so he had absolutely no idea what would he up there. Hopefully nothing traumatizing...

It was dark but a few rays of light peeked in through the dusty window that was surrounded with cobwebs and high piled boxes.

"Kuroha? Tono?" The jersey wearing boy sing songed quietly, taking slow deliberate steps. He heard a small hiss that made him whip his head around.

"KUROHA!" Shintaro shouted at his boyfriend. What in hell was he doing?!

"Shin-Chan~ Good morning~" The snake smiled and shivers went down the boys spine. Something didn't fit right though...

"What was that hiss?" Shintaro questioned. Kuroha held up his snakes: Azami, Shion and Queen. This made Shintaro jump. He never really liked snakes and Kuroha's were weird blacks and reds and whites and yellows and other weird colours.

"O-okay. Do you know where Tono is?" Kuroha flinched.

"Umm..." Yellow eyes avoided Shintaro's as he pushed something behind him.

"What's that? Is that Tono? Give her back Kuroha!" Shintaro lurched forward but Kuroha was too quick for him. The neet was gonna have to think of something else...

"What were you going to do to her?"

"Oh I was going to feed the fluff to my snakes." Kuroha smiled as if it was a normal thing to do.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! GIVE TONO BACK!" Shintaro shouted distressed. His boyfriend's guard was down and Shintaro picked up the bunny rabbit before anything could happen to her.

"Shintaro. Why did you do that? Are you mad at me...?" Kuroha asked quietly. Dear soda... He was upset...

"I, uh, well..." Shintaro had to think quickly. An idea came to mind but that was a stupid thing to do. Obviously that's why the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'll feed you first~ I mean your snakes can wait right? I'll be your little bunny rabbit, Master~" Shintaro looked as cute as he could while pouting. He leaned down and gave the shocked Kuroha a peck on the lips.

What. The. Hell? Shintaro was never that straightforward, especially not with the subject being sex. Was the rabbit thing supposed to be the sex drive thing? Or was it completely coincidental? Kuroha didn't care either way; Shintaro was WILLINGLY offering himself up to sex!

Kuroha smiled and picked up his snakes with one hand then ruffled his boyfriend's hair with his other hand. He then proceeded to walk down the attic stairs. Shintaro heard the front door close and he sighed. Now he had to keep his promise... Damn it...

"I can't believe I said that... I'm gonna bloody regret this as soon as Kuroha does whatever he's gonna do..." The NEET grumbled to himself as he went to his room to put Tono back in her cage.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Oh soda tonight was gonna be a loooonggg night... If he knew Kuroha, which he did, then things were going to get out of hand rather quickly. And by quickly I mean faster than you when you're getting dressed for school, and you have less than 5 minutes before you have to leave, unless you want to get a detention for the whole of lunch. You know how long I mean. To be honest (and it wasn't me who told you this) if you're gonna be late then be as god damn late as you want, seriously guys, it really doesn't matter if you end up late. Take the whole day off, no one needs to know the real reason. Fake being sick or something. Talking about being sick, Shintaro felt rather uneasy as he stood outside Kuroha's house.

Technically, it wasn't Kuroha's house, because he shared it with both of his brothers, who paid just as much rent as him. It didn't seem like Haruka and Konoha were awake, judging by the fact only the living room light was on and there was no talking, shouting or arguing to be heard from inside. That was good...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

... No reply. Did the light just happen to be on? No, Kuroha's brothers wouldn't allow that, so where was he and why wasn't he answering the door?

"Kuroha? It's me, Shintaro..." The neet weakly called out.

...

Still no answer. So Shintaro took it upon himself to find out what was going on. He twisted the door handle and slowly opened the door. He gulped. Something didn't sit right inside him. The boy had been in his boyfriend's house a few times but he'd never been anywhere other than the hall and Kuroha's bedroom.

Judging from where the light was coming from Shintaro guessed where the living room was and he looked around. A TV, a table, two lamps, a sofa, a bookshelf (covered in photos and DVDs) and a mirror on the wall. A black carpet and a peachy white wallpaper. The room was nice. Homely even - something he didn't expect from the weirdo who was his boyfriend. It was probably Haruka and Konoha who'd done the wallpapering and carpeting, seeing how new they looked. Shintaro spotted a bag in the middle of the room (how he didn't notice it before was unknown but he didn't okay) so he walked over to it and looked inside.

.

.

.

He was not looking at what he thought he was looking at... A freaking rabbit costume! But oh no! Not just any rabbit costume but a 'sexy' rabbit costume.

To be honest he didn't want to even call it a costume. It was a pair of black rabbit ears and a pair of tight looking short, short, shorts with a zip down the crotch all the way down to-

"Shin-chan?" A devilish voice came from the doorway.

"Who let you in? Why are you wearing that? Come on Shin-Chan, sometimes you're just a bit too hopeless. Let me help you~" What the hell was Kuroha talking about?! Help him with what?! Footsteps trod closer. Shintaro's heart started to beat insanely fast. What was he gonna do to him?

That's when Kuroha began lifting Shintaro's shirt over his head, chucking it down somewhere. His hands trailed up the boy's stomach all the way to one of the hardened buds on his chest. He took one between his fore finger and thumb and the other in his mouth. The snake used his tongue to suck, lick and nibble at the nipple in his mouth, all while rolling the other one in between his fingers, making Shintaro hold back whines/moans.

After he'd had his fun, he got on both knees to come face to face with the younger's clothed hard on.

"Aww how cute~ Getting hard just by just a little teasing~" Kuroha grinned. He unzipped the neet's trousers with his teeth and pulled them down, grazing ever so slightly against the boys half erection. Next, he took off the hiki-neet's tight looking boxers letting the length out. Shintaro moaned at the feeling of cold air against his cock and waited as Kuroha took the things out of the bag.

"Come on Shintaro~ Let's get you dressed." The snake gently placed the ears on the younger's head, pleased by the fact they matched his hair colour. Kuroha told his bunny rabbit to put the shorts on and the little rabbit blushed as he did, his cock begging for freedom as fabric confined it yet again. Lastly, Kuroha put a collar around Shintaro's neck and hooked a leash to it too.

"Perfect." The fidgeting boy looked eatable as he stood there in the bare minimum amount of clothes; Kuroha was almost drooling at the sight.

"Come on, over here." Kuroha sat on the sofa and beckoned the rabbit over. Shintaro bit his lip and stared at the ground. Dear soda it was embarrassing just standing there! Kuroha growled in annoyance at the disobedient boy and tugged harshly at the leash, making Shintaro stumble forward onto his lap.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry Shin-Chan... Could you do something about it?" Kuroha asked and Shintaro immediately regretted even saving Tono for a second. He got into a more comfortable position and ended up straddling the other male. He opened his mouth but Kuroha quickly put a finger to them to quieten him.

"Bunny rabbits don't talk~ okay?" Shintaro nodded in response. No talking, huh... Didn't seem too hard of a challenge. So Shintaro gave Kuroha a kiss and got to work working him up and turning him on.

First he rolled hips and allowed his and the snake's erections against each other creating friction that was undoubtedly sought after if Shintaro's following moans and groans were anything to go by. Kuroha bit down on the neet's pulse point firmly but carefully, effectively shutting the boy up as he gasped for breaths.

"No. Noises. Shin-chan." The warning was said and understood and Shintaro inhaled slowly, mustering up as much courage as he could. If he had to do this he was gonna try do it properly!

He continued to rub both his and Kuroha's clothed crotches together applying a nice amount of pressure while he did. He gripped at Kuroha's clothing and buried his face in the crook of the snakes neck, panting uncontrollably. Yellow eyes explored his boyfriends body taking in the sight before gripping at the others hips to stop the movement. Shintaro lifted his face to look at the other. He looked so needy Kuroha was so pleased.

Hands detached from clothing and slid down his body slowly, lingering to play about with his nipples for a moment, before reaching their destination. He took the zip on the crotch in between his fingers and looked at Kuroha, searching the others eyes for some sort of hint as to weather he could do what he wanted to or not. He couldn't tell so be decided to take a risk and unzip the shorts just enough to let his cock out of its confinement.

He chose to go down a bold route (maybe because his significant other hadn't made any moves on him since he started) and he pulled Kuroha down to lay against him on the sofa.

"Hmm...? What is it Shin-Chan? Do you want me to do something?" The snake teased as the neet silently begged him with his eyes to do something, anything!

"Ah yes! I remember~ This morning I remember a certain someone saying they'd feed me, so what are you gonna do about that?" The smirk to go with it made Shintaro grit his teeth and purse his lips together in frustration.

"How about I do this...?" Kuroha dropped down and started biting at the younger boy's flesh. He started at the neck before going further and further down his boyfriend's slim physique, littering his skin with hickeys and bite marks. Finally, finally, he reached the neglected hard cock that Shintaro wanted, no, that he needed to be touched. And with soda as his witness did he get touched.

Kuroha licked the tip slowly, savouring it, or maybe he was just being a bit sadistic, before taking it in his mouth running his tongue up the underside of it and returning to the tip that was leaking with precum. It was so easy to get the hiki-neet all flustered and ready to cum. He continued giving Shintaro, probably, the best blowjob ever while Shintaro squirmed and squeaked trying his best to be quiet. Shintaro took a sharp intake of air before moaning Kuroha's name as he came. He was a panting mess and he looked at his boyfriend who, had to of, swallowed his sperm if the little dribble of white was anything to go by. Praise Soda, he was so lucky to have such a hot boyfriend...

"Do I have to punish you for making noise Shintaro?" The gleam in Kuroha's eyes was unmissable. Damn... Well he knew it was coming so Shintaro did the only thing he could think of at the time, with his mind clouded by lust and want.

He spread his legs and unzipped the shorts all the way to show off his hole to the snake to see, keeping his legs up by putting his arms under his knees.

"Kuro-ha~ Please..." Shintaro whispered, eyes barely open as he licked his dry lips.

"Please? What are you saying please for? What do you expect me to do?" Oh dear Soda, Kuroha was making it hard for the younger male. At this point, Shintaro couldn't really care less though.

"Please... Stick your cock in me and ram into me again and again until I forget my name. Do me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Pleeeaseeee... I need you Kuroha..." Shintaro said, voice containing dangerous amounts of lust. While he did, the yellow eyed boy could swear he was never going to forget that moment as he reached for the lube he had in his pocket. Hey, he wanted to do his boyfriend as much as possible but he wasn't going to tear him for it. I mean, he wasn't evil or anything, come on!

Kuroha smirked at the submissive younger boy as he slicked his fingers with lube, chucking the bottle on the floor somewhere behind him. He leant down to kiss his boyfriend as he inserted the first finger, which made Shintaro intake a sharp breath. The kiss was sloppy, relentless and anything but chaste.

The second finger made it's way in and then the third. When deemed stretched, Kuroha removed his fingers, leaving a tingly, empty feeling for the hiki-neet to feel. It was only momentary as Kuroha released Shintaro's lips and slowly, slowly inched his cock into his boyfriend's tight hole.

"Ku-ro..." Shintaro breathed out heavily, finding it hard adjust to his boyfriends somewhat faster pace than normal. Maybe it was the bunny dress up? Maybe it was because he offered himself so quickly to him? Either way it felt amazing and made him think why he ever hated having sex with him.

Kuroha reached down towards Shintaro's cock, giving it a few strokes as it, once again, grew hard.

"Shintaro... You don't have to keep your voice any more..." He whispered slyly, continuing. "I'm going to do you so hard either way." The way he said it just dripped with promise too. Shintaro only bit his lip harder, determined to keep all the little gasps and moans in; he knew they'd only encouraged the snake. Little did he know that Kuroha loved a challenge and he was not nearly done.

The yellow eyed male made one particularly hard thrust in hope of hitting his lovers prostate, which he did. Shintaro gasped and damn well nearly screamed at the pleasure.

"Kuroha, Kuroha, Kurohaaaaa! There! Right there!" He begged as his boyfriend continued to hit his prostate with relentless force, a string of curses and moans coming out as he did. He was close. He was so close...

After another few thrusts, both Shintaro and Kuroha came simultaneously. The two of them were now a panting mess on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Kuroha pulled out and as he did his cum trickled out of his boyfriends hole. He silently chuckled at the sight of Shintaro looking so lewd and tired before he got up and stretched, his bones clicking multiple times.

He complentated whether or not to get some tissues and clean Shintaro out but he decided not to since he knew he'd only do him again when he woke up.

And do him again he did later on that night.

* * *

 

That morning Shintaro woke up with pain shooting up his back when he moved. He was snuggled up close to Kuroha who was still snoozing but the fact that the older boy had him in a tight grip it meant he had to move to get out, which meant he was in for a lot of hurt...

"Oh fuuuuuckk!" He groaned loudly as he moved his leg making his ass hurt like a bitch. He didn't even remember how many times they'd done it the night before because all he remembered was begging a lot and being done really hard. With that rather loud noise, Kuroha woke up, rubbing his eyes, to rid them of the sleep dust.

"Shin-Chan? Oh...~ Did you enjoy last night?" The older boy sing songed. The younger winced and looked at him angrily.

"I seriously can't move without having this god damn pain! What the hell?!"

"You were the one who asked me to do you until you 'wouldn't be able to stand after'..." Kuroha mumbled and Shintaro's eyes widened as he realised that he had actually said that. He blushed and simply went back to snuggling the older one.

"I thought you were getting up?" The yellow eyed boy smirked.

"Shut up... Go back to sleep..." And so they did.

"Kuroha...?" A sleepy half awake light brunet boy walked into the living room and sighed. His brother and Shintaro seriously had made a mess last night and he was obviously the one who'd be left to clean it up...

Next a girl with a rather grumpy expression on her face entered the room and groaned.

"Haru... Come back to the bed, it's getting coldddd..." She said exasperatedly. Haruka smiled and cuddled her close.

"Okay Takane..." He could clean the room later... After all it wasn't often that Takane actually wanted him to be near her for so long.


End file.
